gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy Celeste Sauls
Introduction '''Buffy Celeste Sauls '''Is the (sexy, hot) Mother in Ms. A's Fanfiction. She is Married To Trevor, and they have 5 kids. She is Very Sexy, Promiscuous, and speaks four languages: English, Sarcastic, Dirty (talk) and Bitch. Before The Fanfic Buffy was raised as the popular, beautiful, sexy: Buffy Celeste Woods (idk...lol). She was HEad Cheerleader, Bitchy, Popular. Every girl wanted to be her, every guy wanted to ''do ''her (Most did :P) She met Trevor, they got married, had some kids. And was named the Sexiest Women Alive. She got bored with her Life in the Big City, So She made her Husband give up his job so they could move back to his Home town: Lima, Ohio. During The Fan fiction. In Chapter one, Buffy and her family is awoken early in the morning. She looked as Lovely as always. Blah blah blah, they moved. She isn't seen or heard in chapter two. In Chapter 3, Buffy picked her kids up from school. She entered the school and everyone was shocked by her beauty and sexiness. Gaby, and the rest of her kids were embarrased so they got Gaby to talk to her. A Few Minutes Later Buffy met Noah Puckerman. They flirted, he put on his bad boy charm and had won her over. Then they dissapeared for a few hours. (They were having Sex) Buffy came back, and made the kids leave imedietly (Puck was bad, if you know what I mean...) In Chapter 4 She had to leave early because she had a previous engagement (To have Sex with Puck) In Chapter 5 Buffy went to pick her kids up from school, and met the popular: Kimmy Miller. They had an instant connection, and decided to have sex, in the bathroom stalls. Personality Buffy is a straight up Bitch! She still acts like that Stuck up Ice Queen Princess Popular Bitch she was in high school. She likes the power, and uses it to her advantage. She is quite promiscuous, and likes to experiment. But secretly she just wants to be loved, and hasn't been shown this affection since her first love in high school. But recently she has been treated nice and sweetly by Kimmy. Relationships. Trevor Sauls. Trevor and Buffy are Husband and wife, but aren't happily married. They are always fighting and yelling (and Buffy is always picking up guys) Trevor does care about her enough to be her needs first (like moving to Ohio, which he didn't want to do) Noah Puckerman Buffy and 'Puck' met when she went to pick up her kids from glee club. He put on his bad boy charm and it won her over. (by won over, I mean they had sex)This is Only the start to their relationship. Notes: *Buffy believes she is attracted to him, because he reminds her of a former guy she fell for. Kimmy Miller Kimmy and Buffy met when she was picking up her kids from school. They clicked and went and had sex in the Boys Bathroom (They gave them boys a 'show' :P). They have continued their Sexual relationship, and Buffy has made Kimmy her Sex Slave. Quotes Trivia *Secretly (Like Her Daughter Roxy) She just wants to be loved. *Shows hatred toawrds her kids because she likes the power, and it reminds her of her high school days where she was The HBIC. (and she misses that) *Has had sex 17459 times in the last year. 120 times have been Noah Puckerman, in the past week. *Has Been votes Sexiest Women Alive, 27 years in a row. *First Won Sexiest Women alive when she was 5. *Much to everyones surprise, she is a devoted christian, and was once a Celibate for many years. Pictures of Buffy 1001-globes-dianna-agron-300.jpg|Buffy at a Charity Event. Lea-Michele-and-Dianna-Agron-5.jpg|Me at The Sexiest women alive awards, 2007 dianna-agron-romantics.jpg|Buffy at A Event for Orphan Koalas. After this Photo was taken, she met up With Olivia Newton John and they are now good friends. Dianna-Agron-Prom-Haircut.jpg|Buffy picking her kids up from school. Dianna-Agron-3.jpg|Buffy at the sexiest women alive award 2010 dianna-agron-88115.jpg|A picture taken of Buffy in her back yard. Dianna Agron Glee1.jpg|Buffy in High School Dianna-Agron1.jpg Glee-beauty-Dianna-Agron-fashion design.jpg|Buffy shopping 112935_glees-dianna-agron-in-elle-magazines-march-2010-issue.jpg|Buffy picking her kids up from school. adam-brody-dianna-agron-dating-06.jpg|Buffy during a work break tumblr_llo9sgxD9u1qfzkc4o1_500.jpg|Buffy and Puck a few minutes before they had sex. d5tbdqwh0edzdew.jpg|Buffy and Kimmy heading back to Kimmy's house after a rough night of partying Mark-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-14917092-500-375.jpg|buffy and puck 2945065471_1_3.jpg|buffy and puck Dianna+Agron+Dianna+Agron+American+Rag+JEjj51xfPKhl.jpg|Buffy Shopping diannaagron_article.jpg 003.jpg 250px-Glee's_Dianna_Agron.jpg Dianna-Agron-as-Sexy-Schoolgirl.jpg cnr4y.jpg da.png Dianna-fanart-dianna-agron-14803949-500-600.jpg Dianna+Agron+full+Glee+leaves+birthday+party+V47yfjBp62Sl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Glee+Academy+Screening+Q+m-kbU_ej6oyl.jpg CastingCall39Glee39StarDiannaAgronAPerfect39Four39.jpg Dianna-Agron-550x726.jpg dianna-agron-20091028051753084-000.jpg dianna-agron-glee-music-signing.jpg this-is-glee-s-dianna-agron-6036.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-15103700-365-354.jpg Dianna+Agron+Glee+Stars+Set+2+ipxWk-kd6nUl.jpg b & P.JPG Category:Characters in Ms. A's FF